Friends for ever?
by perfect-wisphers
Summary: a friendship that never got to be more because young zac had to move to start his acting career. what will happen when he runs into an old friend? will he choose vanessa or the friend?... oringinal character story! [terribly summary sorry ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: fist fan fic! it's about a friendship that never got to be more when Zac was younger and was forced to move to pursue his acting career, then to run into the close girl friend from his childhood, but what will happen when she wants more then friendship, he still has yet to tell her he's still seeing Vanessa, see for yourself! I'll write a couple of chapters, then see what you guys think, depending on the results I'll see if I will continue, I'm terrible at summaries sorry, please read & review!**

----- _6 years back_ -----

Elyse sat on her bed in silence, Zac sat beside her, they were cherishing their last moments together. Ever since they were toddlers they were friends, their parents were friends so it was natural. All through their childhood the two were inseparable, they were like brother and sister. But now Zac and his brother and parents are moving down to Hollywood to try and get a shot at stardom. You could hear the engines of the moving trucks starting. "Well I better get going" Zac said standing up "We will still stay in touch though right?" Elyse asked looking into his eyes, "Of course, your my girl" Elyses face brightened with a smile as the two embraced in a hug. Elyse was holding back the tears now and she knew would come after he left, "good luck" she said softly into the shoulder she came well to know.

Sitting up on her elbows Elyse presses the snooze button and falls back to her pillow, she stares blankly at the ceiling dreading the day ahead. It was her sisters wedding coming in a few months and she needed the bridesmaids dresses to be made. After glancing at the clock she realizes the time and jumps out of bed, she grabs some jeans left on the floor and a shirt and quickly runs for a quick shower. She stands in the shower soaking the warm water as if a sponge. Her peaceful moment was suddenly interrupted,

"ELYSE! come on we're going to be late!" her mom yelled from the stairs. Quickly turning off the water she grabs an towel and changes quickly. All in a flash she adds a swipe of mascara to her lashes and throws her long brown hair into a pony. Before running down the stairs she quickly rushes to her room and grabs her bag.

"For the love of g-" Amanda begins but is cut off,

"I'm here I'm here!"

"took you long enough"

"well you if you didn't have me wake up at this time on-"

"girls! come on, lets just go" her mom grabs each of them and pulls them both out of the door.

_ later _

"so ginseng green or hummingbird pink? they are just so different but both so nice! what do you think would look best?" her sister holds up too fabrics to Elyse skin. Elyse hated this stuff, _why does Amanda's life have to be so perfect, I love her to death but can I not get any luck?_ Elyse stared blankly into the mirrortrying to think of the good things in her life, of course she had her friends, sure they were great but just were never as close as her past relationships,_ we will still stay in touch though right?, of course your my girl ...bullshit_ Elyse thought her face growing cold. The two had kept in touch until he got his big break, it was like Elyse had fallen off the face of the earth, no long phone calls, no e-mails nothing.

"hello? Elyse? is there anyone in there?" Amanda waved her hand in front of Elyse's scowled face.

"What?" Elyse broke from her daze and looked up curiously.

"Colour? for the dresses?"

"Oh both look nice, you'll make the best decision..."

------------

I hope you liked it:)

Sorry it's sort of boring right now, It will get better!

pleasse review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Just so you know I made up about some special beach in "crescent city" if you actually live there, I hope it's good… Ahh, thanks for the one review though ****Panda'sTheories-1.Myspace-0**

"What are you doing here?!" Zac exclaims

"I came to see you, I know how much it means to you" she replies jumping into his loving arms.

"Annnnnd, Cut!" the director screams from the inside set of high school musical 3, "good work guys, remember to make sure you've got everything packed up, we're leaving to go up to Crescent City tomorrow."

"Hey you were great" Zac asks with a smile as he approaches his girlfriend, Vanessa Ann Hudgens.

"Thanks! You too" Vanessa smirked looking into his ocean blue eyes before embracing in a warm hug.

"So what is this about going up to Scent City? Is it some new store?" Zac questioned looking very puzzled.

Vanessa laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "That's why I love you, your so funny sometimes!" she said before walking back to her trailer, leaving him even more confused then before.

"Hey wait! I'm serious, where are we going?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were just being silly." Vanessa said turning around "It's Crescent city, not Scent city, and we're going there to film the two scenes that are on the beach, I don't see why we have to go to such a small town but I guess there's this special beach there with this-"

"Portella Beach!" Zac exclaimed with excitement, only after realizing how crazy and loud he had just talked, "Sorry" he blushed.

"What? How do you know that?" Vanessa was now the one confused.

"Oh, it's where I grew up I spent most of my childhood there until I was like 13" Zac's voice trailed off as he looked into the distance, remembering Eylse and that last e-mail he had sent;

_Hey! I'm glad schools going alright for you, but I cannot contain my excitement, things are going great here I did an audition and the producer LOVED me I think I got the part so if I don't write back in a bit it's just cause I'm busy, don't worry I won't let this get between us,_

_Lots of love,_

_Zac :D_

_That was 4 years ago _he thought _I cannot believe I forgot I have to make this I have to clean up this mess, how can she ever forgive me, how could I have done this? _

"Zac? Are you okay?" Vanessa asked breaking him from his trance,

"Oh. Yeah, sure. I'm feeling sort of tired, I'm going to get some rest, I'll see you later." He said pasting a bleak smile on his face.

"Okay you better get some rest then, early morning tomorrow" Vanessa replied kissing him on the cheek. "Bye!"

As the two parted Vanessa knew something was up, and she was going to find out what is was, whether he liked it or not.


End file.
